1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a flight altitude control device that controls the flight altitude of an unmanned aerial vehicle having mounted thereon an imaging device that captures images of the ground, and relates to an unmanned aerial vehicle, a flight altitude control method, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a flight altitude control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional method for controlling the flight of an unmanned aerial vehicle, a human operator generally operates the unmanned aerial vehicle while observing the unmanned aerial vehicle, and the flight altitude at the time of operating is controlled according to the observations of the operator.
Furthermore, conventional methods for controlling the flight altitude of an unmanned aerial vehicle include controlling a hovering operation at a preset altitude (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-27331). A method for collecting aerial image information described in this Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-27331 discloses a technique for controlling flight by measuring the distance (altitude) between a reference point on the ground and an unmanned aerial vehicle.